


Why Not to Play Poker with a Mage

by thelittlecoffeeboy



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlecoffeeboy/pseuds/thelittlecoffeeboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane faces the consequences of losing a bet to Fai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not to Play Poker with a Mage

**Author's Note:**

> Clamp Secret Santa present for tumblr user woahtaku (Daina) based on the prompt:
> 
> Fic based on this picture http://woahtaku.tumblr.com/post/66823951812/i-wonder-what-fai-did-to-get-kurogane-in-a-maid
> 
> An answer to the question "I wonder what Fai did to get Kurogane in a maid outfit."

“…You Idiot..”  
  
That was the only phrase Fai heard grumbled from Kurogane’s mouth, though he was certain there had been a long trail of worse names grumbled after that. Fai didn’t care. What mattered was he had won and Kurogane had lost. Completely fair.   
  
Well mostly fair.  
  
And that wasn’t what mattered in the end anyway. The amount of fairness involved.  
  
“You shouldn’t have agreed to the wager if you couldn’t win Kuro-chan~.”   
Fai ignored the next several phrases that came from Kurogane’s mouth. Kurogane was a man of his word. He would wear the maid’s outfit all day for the cursed mage, but that didn’t mean he had to be nice about it. Or happy about it.   
  
How it was the Princess and the kid got the day off from helping out at the cafe was a plot so devious that Kurogane could only assume the mage had come up with. Judging by that playful little smirk he had when asked, it was almost a guarantee though, and for that he would pay. Working had not been a part of the wager, just wearing the god awful dress. That was the last time he would ever willingly play cards with the trickster mage again.   
  
He should have suspected something when Fai had begun winning every round. No one had that much good luck. Not even the princess.   
  
“You should twirl for our guests~.”  
“Not another word, Mage.” Kurogane growled, eliciting a grin from Fai.  
“Next time I suppose we’ll have to add ‘obeying orders’ to the wager~”  
  
Kurogane threw the book he was holding at Fai’s head, who, with the use of one hand, caught it with ease while getting the orders of their first customers for the day. “You damned…”   
“Now, now. Language like that has no place in our establishment~. Remember we’re here to give everyone a good time.”  
“I’ll give you a good time.” Kurogane grumbled unthinkingly.  
  
A sly smirk spread over the mage’s face. “Yes. You will. Later~.”


End file.
